


Astrophilia

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Jessica's Happy Places [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Astrophilia</em><br/>noun: a person who loves space.</p><p>That damn purple billboard on the west of Hell's Kitchen is helping to kick Jessica's ass... but maybe there's some form of joy to be found in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrophilia

The moon shone down, making the black streets of Hell’s Kitchen glow silver. The sound of her boots echoing down the alleys she rushed through had her on high alert, glancing around. The echoes were only her steps, but anyone could follow her, walking at the same time as her to prevent detection.

After Kilgrave’s stunt, Jessica didn’t trust many people; she barely trusted Hogarth right now.

She turned around to glance behind her as she disappeared down another alley, tugging her leather jacket slightly tighter around her. There was a bitter chill in the air, gnawing at her cheek bones and stabbing into the soft skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. She needed to be home, she needed to get back to her apartment building and collapse in her desk chair with a bottle of bourbon.

The flashbacks were becoming increasingly stronger, the flashing purple of that hideous billboard on the west side of Hell’s Kitchen was a living hell, and it just so happened the guy she was being paid to follow lived opposite it. The 37 pictures she had of him so far would be the best she could do for now – maybe she’d have to go to Hobart’s partner, get some medication to try and stop them, at least for the course of this job.

Jessica snorted.

Like she could afford that.

She needed to detox of purple, of Kilgrave, of her _own_ _damn mind_. Her legs were getting heavier and fat tears were brewing in her eyes. Slowing down, she leant against a wall, not caring at the sharp points that dug into her skin.

Turning her face upwards, a single tear managed to escape her eyes, slipping down her cheek. It took her a moment to realise that it hadn’t frozen on her face, but she felt it drip onto her hand. Slowly reaching up, Jessica dragged her hand across her face, sniffing. The moon made the whole alley glow ethereally and she glanced around, chuckling.

Staring up at the moon, her head tilted to the side.

Her problems immediately seemed so small.

There was a whole _universe_ up there, with stars and whole other galaxies. Planets and meteors. Black holes and cosmos.

And she was worried about her _past_.

A laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head, letting her eyes close. Another laugh escaped her and she hugged herself, finding the joy spreading through her. More and more laughs left her body and she found herself sliding down the wall.

Her ass hit the ground and she shook with laughter, eyes wide as the moon.

It took her mere moments to decide what she was gonna do.

Standing up, she shook the water from hair and turned around, sprinting down to the main road.

Trish did want to do dinner.


End file.
